bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dai and Shiro, Flea vs Short Fuse
Domino City, Midnight The calm before the storm; just silent screams warning of the cataclysm to come. Dai Sanji walked over to the edge of the tall skyscraper, eyes upward, gazing into the midnight skies. The stars hidden by the bright artificial ligths from below. Sighing, breath forming a small plume of smoke from her lips, a cigerette in hand. "Such a great view..." dropping the cigerette to the ground, and stamping out it's heated tip, leaving ash and dried up herbs in it. Pacing over to the end of the rooftop, Dai sat herself down on the edge, feet dangling. The view downward dizzying in itself... the hustle and bustle below seemed like little neon ants busy at 'work'. A great location for a rest stop right before the mission. Jumping roof to roof, Shirosuke Satonaka was now in Domino City looking around for powerful warriors to join The Rogues. "Tch. Nothing but idiots here." His hair flowing in the moonlight glow, Shiro appeared in front of the moon as he looked over the citizens taking note of the wavering spiritual signatures throughout the town. "These people are so weak. I need brawn. Although....they would serve as a hefty form of cannon fodder. HAHAHAHA" Landing on a nearby building, Shiro looked around before a smile crept about his face. "Now what do we have here?" Feeling a much stronger spiritual energy source, he began speeding toward its location humming to himself all the while. Dai let her legs swing back and forth, eyes gazing directly downward. All of them... she had to protect them. As she did with her own people; she would do for all those alike. It was her duty as a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Tanto sheathed in the armored gauntlet on her right hand. Then... something resonated. A different signature; much stronger then those below her in the city. Eyes closing, she focused on it... watching as it approached her, readying herself for any situation that might soon arise. Landing on a small water tower located behind the woman exuding spiritual energy in front of him, Shiro smirked. "Oh? Its a woman? I see...I wonder if I could get her to submit to my law. I know. I'll make her grovel like a worm in front of me." Jumping down from atop the tower, Shiro walked over to her as he removed his hat. "Excuse me miss. Would you kindly come with me? I wish to examine you...more closely." Dai Sanji waited for his presence to come close enough. Growling gutterly at his comments. Standing herself up, still not bothering to face him. His signature resonated powerfully... whoever she was, she had no recolation of who this person was. Gazing outward into the city, she placed her mask over her face, a visage of a hollow; simply to disguise herself, little more then appearal. "I suggest you leave me alone... I'm not a fan of being told what to do..." tilting her head to the side to look at him through the corner of her eye through the mask. "...ever." "Oh? Well then I think that we may have a problem. My LAW determines that those around me do as I say. You are the flea the rests on the back of sickly dog known as Soul Society. Please do not try to resist. I do not wish to hurt you as you are a woman and I have my morals. Though if continue to disobey..." Extending his hand outward, a black energy began to swirl in his palm before it began forming into a large scythe. "...I will have to cut you down and drag you back against your will."